


An october engagement

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: This wasn't the way Abby planned to propose
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	An october engagement

Harper and Abby lay down on their bed, it was a lazy Sunday for them, the weather was nice, autumn was here and they were just cuddling, wanting to spend the day there and not caring about the world.

That was until Abby’s bladder made it self known, she sighed and untangled from her girlfriend’s limbs.

Harper took that moment to get them something to eat, Abby had the strange habit to stay in the bathroom for a bit; that was why Harper always used the bathroom before her.

Getting them some coffee and bagels she made her way back into the room, she sat down on her side of the bed, looking through the window, it had been almost two years since she had started dating Abby and she couldn’t be happier, she had never thought it would be possible.

She knew they had had a rough patch in the road, but they had worked together to fix it, she was happy that they could made things work after her biggest screw up, for a while after they returned home, she was scare that at some point Abby would just up and leave, but it hadn’t happened and she hopped that she was good enough for the other woman, that she could show her she was worthy of her love .

Meanwhile Abby after her whole routine, finally came out of the bathroom and her eyes widened, she had seen Harper sitting like that multiple times in their almost two years together, that thoughtful expression as she watched the people out in the street, she stared at the whole panoramic, their bed, Harper’s mused hair, how she was holding her cup of coffee and how next to her there was another cup and two bagels right next to the picture of Abby’s parents and their first picture together as a couple, and whatever doodle she had made for Harper that day.

And that was the moment she knew she had been waiting, her heart was beating like crazy, she felt her hands shaking as she moved towards their closet, Harper turned to look at her curious but said nothing, she just went back to look out of the window, she knew sometimes Abby would get cold, so it was nothing weird.

Abby was at the moment searching for the ring she had bought so many months ago, once she had it on her she started to make her way back to their bed, for a second she doubted herself, maybe she should make this a lot more romantic, hell she hadn’t even asked Harper’s parents for their blessing.

But then the love of her life turned to look at her and smiled, opening her arms and all doubt was gone.

For a second Harper looked confused as Abby climbed back in the bed nestling herself in the warm her girlfriend was offering.

“Are you ok?” Harper asked, kissing the top of her head, Abby felt safe and loved and she smiled, “Had never felt better” she murmured as she kissed one of her girlfriend’s hand.

She knew the other woman was back at looking out of the window, so she took a deep breath and took her other hand in hers , playing with her fingers like she would do in times like this but with another purpose.

Harper was lost in thoughts about how she wanted to propose, she hadn’t bought the ring yet but she had been thinking about it since September of the previous year, she knew it was crazy, they hadn’t been together for that long but she loved Abby so much, what she had said in that gas station was the truth, Abby was her family and the love of her life.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something cold slip in one of her fingers she nearly jumped, and slightly pulled her hand away, she felt Abby hold on it tighter, before hearing her soft laugh.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing, it was just a present I had for you for Christmas last year and that I didn’t gave to you” the shorter woman said, with a cool but nervous tone.

Harper found this a little bit odd but she guessed that maybe it was something cheesy and she knew Abby had a bit of an issue with that, she wasn’t one to like romantic silly stuff like she did.

“Can I see it?” she asked trying to pull her hand, only for her girlfriend to hold on tight, now she was wondering what it was.

She raised an eyebrow as Abby turned to look at her, her green eyes were mesmerizing, Harper could always get lost in them.

Abby stared at her for what felt like an eternity before she spoke, she had never been the most articulated person, that was Harper’s job.

“I wanted this to be some big gesture, like the ones we see in the movies or like when we went to that picnic and you gave me a matching necklace…” she paused and the other woman frowned, she was now more intrigued.

“After my parents passed away, I thought I would never have a place to call home or someone to call my family again…” she was so nervous she could feel her voice shaking a bit and she knew that if they were sitting in any other position her legs would be shaking.

“But then you came into my life and I found a new place I could call home and I finally understood what my parents were talking about when they talked to me about love, because I experienced all that with you…” she was still holding Harper’s hand like it was her life line.

“I dated other people in the past..” Harper smiled and nodded that was something she would often tease Abby about, how she was practically a womanizer prior to dating her and how she had only dated two girls before.

“The thing is, I never felt half of what I feel for you when I was with them, you came into my life and became my person and I know John thinks I’m bending to the patriarchy, but to be honest I don’t care, not when I want people to know…” she took a deep breath and Harper was more confused now than ever, what had patriarchy and John had to do with a Christmas present.

Then she heard the rest “I want them to know that you are mine just as much as I’m yours, so Harper Caldwell, would you make this broke student the happiest person in the world and be mine forever?” just then Abby let go of her hand and Harper’s eyes landed in the ring on that finger.

She felt her eyes fill with tears before she pulled Abby in for a kiss, she felt the girl smile into the kiss before she pulled back.

“So, is that a yes?” the blonde was still nervous.

Harper finally found her voice and said “Of course , I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife” she kissed her again and then she said “We need a picture for my mom”.

Abby laughed and grabbed Harper’s phone from the window bay.

After they published the photo in their respective Instagram’s and send it to Tipper they proceeded to celebrate their engagement, ignoring the multiple messages from friends and family to congratulate them.

Many hours later as they lay naked in their bed, Abby with her back resting against the head board and Harper lying with her back against her chest, she spoke.

“You said it was a Christmas present” she murmured softly as to mot break the haze they were in.

Abby sighed and explained “I was going to ask you to marry me either on Christmas eve or Christmas morning”.

Harper turned so she could look at her “I’m the biggest asshole and I don’t deserve you” she said feeling a pain in her chest knowing what she had put her through and how Abby had possibly felt when she had that illusion.

But to her surprise she shook her head “What happened during that time just showed me that I didn’t had to rush things and it was better that we worked through that then once we were married”.

Harper leaned forward and kissed her again “I love you so much and I promise that I will try to be the best wife you could wish for”.

But again Abby shook her head “I just want you to be who you really are Harper, that is all I ask from you, you don’t need to be perfect or the best, just yourself, the woman I fell in love with and the woman that makes mistakes and face them”.

Again Harper’s eyes filled with tears. She didn’t knew what she had done to get Abby in her life but she sure as hell would make sure to make that woman happy for the rest of her days.


End file.
